


Daydream 4

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: I love you, Seven of Nine [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Daydreaming is better together, F/F, It's getting hot in here, Lesbians in Space, Resistance is Futile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Things are turning more serious and Kathryn realizes that daydreaming is far more fun with a partner than alone.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: I love you, Seven of Nine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177085
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Daydream 4

**Author's Note:**

> The second to last chapter of this mini-series. I hope you're gonna enjoy it. :)

After an initial moment of shock and reluctance, I wrap my arms around your waist, finally breathing you in, nuzzling your neck, placing kisses on your shoulder, slowly, carefully, afraid you're going to reject me, that I misread, misinterpreted the signs.

Or simply that those daydreams of mine finally got the best of me and this is nothing but another fantasy of mine, that you're gonna vaporize any moment now.

That cute little whimper sounded very real. I blink when you suddenly turn around and before I know it, your lips are on mine, oh heavens, this feels very real too.

As the softness of your lips brushes mine, tongues tangling, breaths mingling, your body pressed against mine I know that this is what I've waited for all my life.

Only reluctantly do I part from you, quite out of breath, feeling even warmer now. You lick your lips and an animalistic sound escapes me. Mine, you're all mine. I'm stunned when you tell me lowly, batting those long lashes. “All yours, Kathryn.”

That does it. You addressing me with my first name was all the reassurance I needed.

Our lips lock again, stumbling towards the bed...


End file.
